


don't leave me (this way)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: a runaway american dream [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dreams and Nightmares, Erica Reyes Lives, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Not Canon Compliant, Pack Building, Road Trips, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Dies, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Supportive Derek, Vernon Boyd Lives, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: stiles thinks about the week before leaving beacon hills.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: a runaway american dream [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	don't leave me (this way)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from sia's "snowman"

_Stiles stood alone in the middle of his kitchen, palms flat on the counter and his head bowed in acceptance. The weight of the past few days made his shoulders curl inwards, the boy - man - looking like a wounded animal._

_Stiles felt like a wounded animal in a way. He felt cornered and angry, hurt and ready to fight. He had never felt so scattered, even before his diagnosis or off his medication as a kid. His thoughts were like bitten off sentences and Stiles was growing tired of piecing them together._

_He lifted his head, locked his eyes on the stove clock, and watched the time change to 8:30. It had been hours since the service, but he was still in his suit and tie with his dad’s old shoes hiding worn black socks. He considered a shower, but he knew he would end up sitting at the bottom with his arms around his knees and his face hidden from the spray._

_He felt like he was in a daze, like he was alone stumbling through a fog. Scott was still at college across the country, too busy moving in to attend the funeral. Stiles tried to not feel too bitter. Lydia had come to the wake but not the burial. She had been the one to find him, the one to scream when she felt his spirit pass over. Stiles supposed she felt guilty for not sensing it earlier. Melissa was there through everything, hugging him at every opportunity and whispering encouragement in his ear. Isaac and Chris had come together, stood in the back, and given Stiles a hug before they left. It had been enough. Boyd and Erica, always stuck together like glue, stuck to him just as tightly during the service. Derek had been the last. He hadn’t been at the wake, but had stood beside him at the burial with a hand on his shoulder. They had been the last two to leave, in separate cars. Stiles wondered where he had gone._

_He turned around and leaned against the counter, coming face to face with the man that had kept him standing while they had put his-_

_Then he was against a firm chest, face tucked against Derek’s shoulder and arms coming up to wrap around his back._

_“My dad,” Stiles choked out._

_They left Beacon Hills that next Monday._

Stiles blinks awake, sitting up in the passenger seat just in time to see the “Welcome to Montana” sign pass.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
